


Opposites Attract // Klance AU

by lancethelivingmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, actor!lance, ill add more tags later im tired and my computer is dying, klance, non-binary Pidge, rated for language, this shit is gay, wrestler!Keith, yes theres shatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethelivingmeme/pseuds/lancethelivingmeme
Summary: To say the least, nobody was happy. But then again, what else would you expect from a small school? Voltron High was a small place already, and when it’s gym is shut down for repairs… during both drama and wrestling season... things get out of hand. The drama kids were mad. The wrestlers were pissy. The poor tiny tech director was gonna get trampled sooner or later. And the top drama student, Lance McClain, and the top wrestler, Keith Kogane? They couldn’t hate each other more. Or at least, that’s what they thought before they were stuck in the same room every day for two months.Thanks to my beta Ryan for fixing everything.





	Opposites Attract // Klance AU

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lance cried, looking at the notice posted outside the drama room. 

“It is what it is man, sorry,” Hunk said, setting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “But hey, we both got in! Let’s be excited about that and not worry about anything else, okay?” He said. Lance just shrugged. They had just gotten their roles for the play Ghost Hunt, and while Lance was excited about the role he’d gotten, he was too upset about the news he’d just received via a sticky note on the drama door. The gym had to be closed due to mold issues, so the wrestling team would be in the cafeteria for the rest of the season, which was another two months. The only problem? The stage was in the cafeteria. And the play would take up the next two months. 

“How are we even going to properly rehearse with them in there? They’re so loud!” The high school junior whined, leaning dramatically on Hunk. 

“I’m certain you’ll get over it, Lance,” A new voice said. It was Allura, and Coran was behind her. They were the two seniors in the play, and honestly some of the best actors Lance had ever met. “What role did you get?” She asked him, pushing a piece of her silvery hair out of her face. 

“Timmy. Top level prankster and most definitely a badass. You?”

“It looks like i’m Phinn. And i’m not so sure about the badass part there, but believe whatever you want,” Allura said with a chuckle. 

“How about you, Coran?” Hunk asked. 

“It appears that i’ll be playing Joey!” He piped up. 

“How in hell did I get a girl’s role?!” A new voice chimed in from behind them. The four turned to see Lotor, in all his obnoxious glory. His hair was also silvery white like Allura’s, but not as long and pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Uh, maybe because you act like one?” Lance suggested. Lotor huffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. “See? What did I tell you?” Lance said. 

“Whatever. I’ll still work it,” Lotor said, leaning on the wall and fishing in his bag for a stick of gum. At that moment, two more people joined the group by the cast list. 

“Hey everyone,” A new voice said. 

“Oh, hello Shiro! And you too, Matt!” Allura said, addressing not only the tall male who had spoken, but his shorter boyfriend who was beside him.

“Hi guys!” Matt said, as Shiro checked the cast list. “Who did you get, Takashi?” Matt asked. Shiro went ghostly pale. 

“I’ll be playing Greg,” He said, quietly and voice strained. Lotor’s head snapped up at that moment and looked Shiro in the eye. 

“Oh shit,” Lotor said (Well, squeaked). Shiro looked like he was about to puke. 

“Takashi, you alright?” Matt asked, setting a hand on his arm.  
“Yep. Just peachy,” Shiro said, composing himself. “It’s a play, and i’ve previewed the script. There’s nothing to panic about.”

“You mean aside from the fact that I have to play your fucking girlfriend?” Lotor practically screamed. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lance and Hunk were trying not to laugh, while Allura and Coran had begun their own conversation. 

“Jeez, you already act like a clingy girlfriend anyways, is it really gonna be that hard?” A new voice said. The group looked to where the voice came from, finding the smaller version of Matt. 

“Pidge!” Lance and Hunk both cried, throwing their arms around the tiny person, causing them to almost drop the jar of peanut butter in their hands. 

“Woah woah woah, hands off the merchandise, boys,” They said, before stuffing a spoonful of peanut butter into their mouth. 

“Pidge, how many jars have you had today?” Matt asked. Pidge froze with a spoonful halfway to her mouth. 

“Definitely not more than six,” They said calmly. Matt’s face became a tangle of emotions before Shiro grabbed his hand to prevent him from taking the peanut butter away. Nobody takes peanut butter away from Pidge if they want to live to see the next day. 

“So did you get a role, Pidgeon?” Lance asked. 

“I’m lights and sound. I’m totally gonna troll you guys during rehearsal, I hope you know that,” They said, smirking. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, ya little gremlin,” Hunk said with a laugh. “Oh, it’s time for practice. We should head inside,” Hunk said. The whole group went in, including Matt. Their teacher, Miss Haggar, stood at the front of the room. 

“The situation isn’t ideal, but we can make this work. Scripts are on the back table. If you can grab them calmly, i’ll bring out the Red Vines,” She said, sitting down in her director’s chair and grabbing the master script. All of the cast scrambled to get scripts and sit, since the best part of the first readthrough was the Red Vines. Miss Haggar was a strict teacher, but her love of experimenting with scenes to make them better made her well-respected. Once everyone was seated, she threw the bag of Red Vines on the table. Yes, literally threw them. Once that bag hit the table, it was fair game. She counted exactly 14 seconds before the bag was in shreds and everyone had a few vines in their hand. “Alright Allura, start us off,” She said. Allura cleared her throat, and began. 

“Camera one,” She started, reading her lines.  
“No. It needs to be more demanding. Phinn’s character can only be described as bossy and persistent. I want to hear that in your voice,” Haggar said. “Try again.”

“Camera one,” Allura said again, adding a bite to her voice. 

“Good. Continue,” Haggar responded. 

“Check!” Coran piped up. 

“Camera two.”

“Check!”

“Charged?”

“Check!”

“Look at all this stuff. Are you sure you brought enough equipment?” Lance said, adding a bit of sarcasm to his question. 

“Good tone, Lance,” Haggar noted. 

“I brought-”

“Excuse me,” A new voice said, cutting Allura off. Everyone looked to the door, where a boy stood. He was a little taller than average, with pale skin, dark blue almost purple eyes, and black hair with bangs and what looked like… a mullet? “Coach Zarkon sent me with a note for you, Miss Haggar,” He said, stepping into the room with a piece of paper in his hand. “Just some stuff about arrangements.”

“Thank you, Keith,” She said as he walked over and handed her the note. 

“No problem,” He said, walking back towards the door. The boy, Keith, made eye contact with Lance. Wait a second, Lance thought. Then it hit him. 

This was Keith. Keith Kogane. The boy who had been his rival in school since middle school. He always seemed to be a step above Lance without trying, while Lance worked his ass off only to get second best. Keith gave a brief nod to Lance, before walking out. 

“Focus, McClain!” Haggar suddenly said, snapping Lance out of his trance. 

“Sorry, Miss Haggar.”

\--------

The rest of the script reading went well, and the cast enjoyed the plot twist at the end. Lance grabbed his bag and headed out the back gate of the school, since he walked home and his house was on the back side of the school. Just as he was leaving the property, he heard the gate slam behind him. Of course, it was Keith. Lance waited until Keith caught up with him to talk.

“Kogane.”

“McClain,” Keith responded. They were silent for a while as they walked. Lance didn’t know Keith took this way home. 

“Just so you know, the cafeteria was our space first. Don’t expect us to be accomodating,” Lance said. 

“Don’t expect me to be nice to you just because we’re taking half of your space,” Keith responded.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Well, I turn here,” Lance said after a few more minutes of silence. “See you after school, Kogane. I’ll tell Pidge to turn off the lights on your side of the cafeteria.”

“Gee, how kind. McClain,” Keith said with an eye-roll. Lance walked down the street and around the corner, not sparing Keith another look. Lance could barely stand the guy, how was he going to live with spending the next two months in the same room as him for several hours a day? Lance sighed as he pulled out his key and walked inside.

Around the corner, Keith watched Lance walk away until he rounded the corner, then proceeded home himself. Keith had never bothered to get to know Lance McClain, but from what he’d seen, he hated him and his attitude already. How was he going to spend two months in the same room as him for several hours a day? Keith groaned and kept walking.

It was going to be a long two months.


End file.
